Fun in the Sun
by rockrose
Summary: Rory and Logan are broken up, so she goes on Spring Break with some girlfriends. What happens when she runs into not only Logan, but another blonde boy from her past?
1. Get Over Him

AN: Ok, Ok, I know I have a ton of fics. But, I had this idea and couldn't not write it. I'm actually ina big writing mood right now, so I'm writing up several chapters of this tonight. I have a few chapters written for a couple of my other fics, andI'll also have updates for all my fics later this week, so it's not like this is taking time out of writing my other ones.

This fic takes place this year's Spring Break. Rory and Logan broke up at Honor's wedding, and Doyle and Paris are also still broken up. Basically, what you've seen on the show up to this point has all happened. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on, it's a great idea! It's just what we need!" Paris Gellar told Rory, trying to convince her best friend.

"No. No, no, no. It's not going to happen!" Rory exclaimed, shaking her head adamantly.

"Why not? This is just what we need. It will be a break from Connecticut; we'll get away from school, and the guys giving us problems. Come on!" The blonde urged, following Rory around the cramped, shabby apartment as she continued to pressure her to say yes.

Since their break ups with their boyfriends both girls had become homebodies even more than they previously were. When Madeline and Louise called to invite the girls to Spring Break with them, Paris happily accepted without consulting Rory. Now, she just needed to convince her that a week in Cancun was just what the doctor ordered. So far, it wasn't working, but she knew Rory was quickly running out of excuses.

"I'm broke!" Rory told Paris as she searched for a reasonable excuse.

"You are not!" Paris replied, rolling her eyes. "Besides, your dad already paid for everything."

"What?" Rory questioned, spinning around to glare at Paris.

Paris shrugged. "You weren't going to go if it wasn't paid for. So I called your mom. She talked to your dad. All expenses are paid, plus you have a hefty sum of spending money. Oh, by the way, your mom will be here in an hour to take you swim suit shopping. I'm going too."

"Excuse me!" Rory demanded, her arms flailing about. "Do I get any say in this?"

"Nope!" Paris told her, going into her room to get ready to hit the stores.

-GG-

Lorelai and Paris marched into Rory's room an hour later, pulling her by the arms and dragging her out to the living room.

"I don't want to go!" Rory insisted, fending them off.

Lorelai looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Sweets, you have become a home body since you and Logan broke up. Now, I understand the need to wallow, but you've made it an art form. Go to Mexico. Meet hot guys. Flirt, dance, drink. Get over Logan! Move on!"

Rory hesitated. She really just wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die. Or at least sleep for a very, very long time. Until she no longer missed Logan. Until everything didn't remind her of him. Until she didn't cry watching American Express commercials because that was his credit card of choice.

Paris sighed. She really, really didn't want to be the tough guy here, but she felt it was needed. Rory needed this. What she was about to say would cause her pain, but in the long run, it would all be worth it.

"Rory…"

"Paris…" Rory replied, rolling her eyes mockingly.

"Do you really think Logan's wallowing?"

Rory froze. "What?"

"How long did it take him to find comfort in the arms of a blonde bimbo last time? A few hours? Why should he be the only one getting laid while he gets over you?" Paris questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

Lorelai shuddered. "Ok, I really don't want to think about my daughter 'getting laid' as you oh-so lovingly put it. But, you do prove a point."

Rory was silent. She had harbored hope that Logan would come begging her forgiveness again. She wanted to know he at least made an attempt. There had been a few calls and flowers, but nothing that took a lot of effort. _'For all I know, he could be out doing half the girls at Yale. Hell, he will probably be out enjoying Spring Break himself.'_

"At least this way you'll be out of the house. You won't be wallowing anymore." Paris added, knowing her friend was very, very close to folding.

"Let's go get a bikini." Rory agreed nodding. _'At least this way I won't be wallowing while he's out having fun. If he can get over me using girls, why can't I do the same with other guys?'_

With those final thoughts, the three girls headed out the door and to the mall. It was settled. Rory and Paris were going on Spring Break with Louise and Madeline. And while on Spring Break, they would get over the guys who broke their hearts. Yes, that is what they would be doing.

-GG-

Three days later the girls were going over their lists again for the fourth time.

"SPF 30?" Paris called out.

"Check!" Rory replied as Paris placed a check next to the item on the list.

"Sunglasses?"

"Check!"

"Condoms?"

"What?" Rory sputtered, turning around. "I didn't put that on the list!"

"Why not? You need to be safe!" Paris chastised her, shaking her head.

"I don't plan on having sex with anyone while I'm there! Flirting, yes. Fucking, no." Rory rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, it's on the list." Paris told her, holding the list up for her to see.

Rory groaned as she noticed her mother's handwriting. She opened her suitcase to see a large box of condoms.

"Are you girls ready?" Lorelai asked as she walked in, ready to drive the girls to the airport for a week of fun in the sun.

"Yep, I now have a large box of ribbed for my pleasure condoms. I guess I'm all packed. Hmm… do you think it's too late to get a thong bikini instead of the one I bought?" Rory asked sarcastically, zipping up her suitcase.

Lorelai made a face. "Yuk! I just ate! Besides, you may not need the condoms, but it's better to have them and not need them, than to need them and not have them."

"I didn't need them last time I went on Spring Break." Rory told her mother as she carried her bags to the living room.

"You also were a virgin." Lorelai pointed out, opening the front door. "You never know what could happen. Maybe you'll meet someone in Mexico."

"As touching as this safe sex talk is, we need to go before we're late! Come on, move it people." Paris demanded, picking her bags up and moving out the door.


	2. Let's Dance

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Colin questioned, looking at his friend and shaking his head. He couldn't get the idea out of his mind that this was a very, very bad idea.

Rory was good for Logan; hell, she was great for him. The best thing to have ever happened to him. He had watched Logan for years as he fucked a girl and then cast her aside without a second though.

Colin would admit that yes, he did the same thing. But he had never met a woman worth changing for. That was the main difference between him and Logan. When Logan's Ace came along, everything changed. Suddenly, there weren't so many women with Logan. Sure, they hung around him and flirted, but there were much fewer girls taken home by Logan at the end of the night.

When the couple started their "no strings" arrangement it became very apparent that there were, in fact, strings. The couple just didn't realize it yet. Logan went on a grand total of three dates with other girls during the entire no strings arrangement. There was the girl he took to the café, which Rory ended up seeing. There was Whitney, and then there was the girl he took to the Zydeco club. None of them spent the night.

Colin had watched as Rory and Logan officially got together. He watched while they were a happy couple for all of a day. Then their families started interfering. Still, Logan was falling in love with Rory. He was head over heels in love with her. Then he fucked everything up, and they broke up.

Colin and Finn stood by, trying to talk their friend out of permanently messing things up by being with other girls. Still, Logan was a Huntzberger, and as such he was ever stubborn. He got together with Honor's bridesmaids, and then, some way, some how, got Rory to forgive him. Until she found out what he had done while they were apart. His past had officially come back to haunt him.

Logan had wanted to woo Rory back. He wanted to fight for her. He wanted to march up to her apartment, past the fake doo wop group, and beg her forgiveness. He wanted to buy her diamonds, and ask her to elope. He wanted her back. Still, he didn't try much more than a few mesely phone calls and a couple bouquets of sunflowers. He knew he messed up badly; too badly. He, the great Logan Huntzberger- self proclaimed Master and Commander- was out of ideas. So he gave up.

Through all of that, Colin and Finn stood back and watched their friend. They counseled him and advised him as much as they could, but it didn't help much.

Colin shook his head and looked at Finn, who was also shaking his head. They both knew that if Logan went away for Spring Break and hooked up with other girls that really would be the true end to Rory and Logan. There would be no more Reporter Girl joining them at the pub or for poker games. There would be no more fun parties at the couples apartment, or movie nights with the two. There would be endless nights drinking at the pub, and a revolving door of other girls, but there would be no more Rory. They didn't like that idea very much at all.

That left Colin and Finn in a very difficult position. Either they could stay home for Spring Break and refuse to watch as Logan ruined the best thing to have ever happened to him, or they could go and try to talk some sense into him and keep the girls away from Logan. With those final thoughts, the three stooges boarded the Huntzberger plan that would take them to Cancun for Spring Break.

-GG-

"Here is your suite key. If you need anything do not hesitate to let us know. Please enjoy your stay here at the Hyatt." The desk clerk said, handing Rory the key.

"Thank you." Rory said, and walked to meet up with Madeline, Paris, and Louise.

The girls had met up at the airport, since their flights arrived within minutes of each other. They had decided that rather than get separate rooms, they would get a suite. The cost was about the same, and Christopher had placed a visit to Rory after she agreed to go demanding that she spend massive loads of his money. He wanted her to have a blast, and felt he could aid in that by handing over his credit card to the cause. Rory didn't want to accept it at first. Lorelai had been with Christopher and Gigi when they visited Rory, (she was planning on spending Spring Break in Boston, helping Chris with Gigi) and also demanded she take the card. Finally, Rory gave in, taking the card.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Rory asked, as they walked to their room.

"Definitely take a nap. We need to conserve our energy." Madeline said, smiling.

"Definitely." Louise agreed, nodding. "Then we'll get up and get sexy. Then, we can go out and party!"

Rory and Paris shared a glance as they entered the suite. They knew that Madeline and Louise were big partiers, and for the duration of the trip, Paris and Rory were determined to keep up with them.

-GG-

Rory continued applying the heavy eye shadow that Louise had demanded she use for tonight. Generally, Rory preferred to use lighter make up, but this week was different. She wasn't going to be concerned with school this week. She wasn't going to mope over Logan. She sure as hell wasn't going to let him ruin her Spring Break. She was going to have fun and get over him. Hey, if Paris could do it so could she.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Madeline asked, as she peeked her head in to watch Rory finish applying the makeup.

Rory finished her eye make up and nodded. "Yeah, let's go!"

The girls walked outside into the dark night. They had all dressed skimpily. This year, they intended to live it up to the fullest.

Madeline and Louise had come on vacation brining presents for the other two girls. They decided to bring them all outfits for their first night out.

There were four incredibly short jean skirts, and four skimpy shirts. One was a teal colored halter; another was a black halter with beadwork. One was a red spaghetti strap top, and the last one was a white tube top.

Madeline had passed out the outfits. Rory wore the blue shirt while Paris wore the black one. Louise got the red top, and Madeline was wearing the white one.

They walked through the streets towards the club Louise insisted they go to. Apparently, she had run into a guy she knew earlier and he told her to meet him there tonight. He and his friends always knew where the greatest parties would be. Louise assured them that if they were to go to the club where the guy and his friends were, there would be plenty of action. The girls all agreed to go.

They eventually got to the club and went inside. The girls made their way to the bar and had their first drink at Spring Break together.

"Ok girls, this is it! Spring Break 06 has officially started for us!" Louise said, as the bartender handed them each their Sex on the Beach.

"To getting over stupid bastards!" Paris said, raising her cup.

"To getting laid!" Madeline chimed in.

"To fun in the sun!" Rory added, trying to think of something.

The girls clinked their cups together and took long swallows.

"Ok, I'm gonna go find him!" Louise said, winking at the girls. "If there's a 'do not disturb' sign on my door, be sure not to disturb. Toodles!"

With that, Louise sauntered off, leaving the other three girls together.

"Come on, let's dance!" Madeline squealed, already eyeing a hot guy across the room. The girls followed her onto the dance floor and began to dance together. Madeline quickly started dancing with the hot guy she had seen across the room when he walked up to her and gripped her hips.

Rory was starting to feel out of place. She wanted to get out of her comfort zone, but she felt so uncomfortable doing it. She was relieved when a dark haired guy came up to Paris and they started dancing together. Now she could go over to the bar.

She was just about to leave the dance floor when she felt two arms around her waist. She tried to move out of the grip, but couldn't.

"Not so fast, Mary. Just one dance." The person holding her whispered.

Her eyes widened in shock when she heard the voice. 'Mary. It couldn't be? Could it? No way… not here… of all places…'

She turned around and looked up, gasping slightly when her eyes met the intense blue eyes of one Tristan DuGrey.

"Tristan!" She exclaimed, her voice coming out breathy.

He smirked. "So you do remember me then."

"Well, it's kind of hard to forget someone who made your life hell. But seriously, what are you doing here?" She questioned, smiling at him to let him know she was just teasing.

"Same as you are, enjoying Spring Break. Although, I must say, I am shocked to see Mary on Spring Break." He raised an eye brow and pressed her closer to him as someone bumped into them.

"Well, it would probably also surprise you then that I'm certainly not a Mary, and this isn't my first time going away for Spring Break." She replied, taking a page from his book and smirking back at him.

"Well, I guess people do change. I know I have. And I want to hear all about how much you've changed later Mary. But for now, let's dance." He whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

She licked her lips, nodding, "Let's dance."

* * *

**AN:** WOW- Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews! I love them! I never expected such an amazing responce. A lot of you asked if this is a Rogan or a Trory. I don't know. I want your opinions on it. So let me know what you think, both about the story & the pairings! Thanks so much! 


	3. Coincidences

**AN:** Thank you guys for all the reviews! I totally appreciate them, and they really inspire me to keep writing! I just wanted to let you know I have not decided if this is going to be a Rogan or a Trory. I'm thinking of writing the last couple chapters two different ways, and posting both, so everyone will be happy. (I'm not sure yet; it depends on which direction the story goes in).

* * *

Chapter 3 

Louise Grant had hooked up with many men in her life. She often met up with them on vacations. They were mostly all from the same social set, so they all went on vacations to the same exotic locations, often causing them to run into each other and repeat past trysts. Theirs was a truly incestuous circle.

One of her "many men" as she had termed them, was one Finn Mason. He was from Australia originally, though he moved to the states to go to boarding school in ninth grade. They had hooked up in Europe last summer, and in Fiji her freshman year in college. They had met each other on a ski trip her senior year of high school, and enjoyed casual sex together ever since. They had an understanding.

She smiled at him as he led her out onto the dance floor, enjoying the way his body pressed against hers in all the right places. She breathed in his familiar scent, marveling at how he was the one man she knew that could make liquor on his breath a sexy thing. Of course, the faint smell of liquor on his breath was just a common characteristic of Finn- not that he was at all common. She certainly knew better.

"Bloody hell!" Finn hissed, no longer moving.

Louise frowned, jarred out of her memories. "What?"

Finn sighed, shaking his head, and placing a hand behind his neck as he led her away from the dance area. He pointed out a couple dancing, and muttered.

"See them, the little sexpot brunette and the blonde that's trying to get into her pants?"

Louise smirked when she realized who he was pointing to. _'I'll be damned! After all this time… it looks like the King finally got his Mary.'_

"What about them?" She questioned, smirking even more as she continued to watch Tristan and Rory dancing together. The attraction between them no longer appeared to be one sided. Rory was also obviously no longer oblivious to it. The way they were dancing together left little to the imagination as to where they would end up, and what they would end up doing to each other.

"Remember how Huntz is now off the market? Or at least, how he was off the market?" Finn asked, heading over to the bar for a much needed drink with Louise in tow.

"Yeah… so?"

"Well, that's her." He informed her.

"Tequila… 4 shots." Finn told the bartender.Finn knew if Logan was going to see Rory with another guy he would be needing alcohol. And restraint. And possibly bail money.

Finn took two of the shots while Louise took the other two and they headed over to the table where Colin and Logan were sitting. Colin was eyeing some blonde bimbo, while Logan was drowning his sorrows in liquor. Apparently getting his mind off Rory wasn't working very well.

Louise and Finn sat down at the table with Finn beside Logan, and Louise sitting between Finn and Colin. This suited her just fine. She had heard how in love Logan was with the girl who finally managed to steal his heart. She knew Logan had an awful temper when provoked, and had no desire to be sitting next to him when he lost it over Rory and Tristan dancing together.

She looked across the room and could see the couple still dancing. Apparently things were progressing just nicely.

Finn cleared his throat, playing with his shot glass. "Logan, mate, I need to tell you something."

Louise's eyes widened, knowing what he was about to tell him. She watched on in excitement.

"What is it Finn?" Logan asked, draining the last of the alcohol in his glass.

"Well, I don't know exactly how to say this, so it's best to be blunt, R-"

He was suddenly cut off by a bubbly voice standing next to Louise.

"Oh my God! Did you see them? Did you?" Madeline asked Louise, her eyes wide.

Louise smirked. "Not only did I see them, but I know something you don't know!" She half sang.

"What? This is, like, huge! I mean, the two of them have had this sexual tension thing for _years_, and now they're making out!"

"WHAT? Making out? No way!" Louise said, turning her glance towards the dance floor where one Tristan DuGrey and one Rory "Mary" Gilmore were indeed making out. In public. In front of her ex.

"Oh my God!" Louise's jaw dropped. "Took them long enough before, it's good to see they didn't waste any time." At this point, Louise had completely forgotten whose table she was sitting at. She didn't realize that Logan, Finn, and Colin were watching their conversation in interest.

"We need to find Paris! She'll be so glad to hear she's finally moving on past that jerk who cheated on her." Madeline added, looking around the club.

"Paris?" Finn asked, reaching for his drink. He had a feeling it would be badly needed very soon.

"As in Gellar?" Colin added. He was unsure as to what exactly was going on, but whatever it was, he didn't have a good feeling about it.

"Who's making out?" Logan asked the girls.

Louise's eyes got wide and she turned to look at Finn, who stared back at her.

"Uh, mate-"

"Did you see them?" Paris asked, coming over to the table. She didn't bother to pay attention to who was sitting there. She just saw the girls and came over. "Did you see Rory making out with Tristan?"

The table went silent. Finn took his shot.

"What?" Logan hissed.

Paris turned to look at Logan. "Oh damn." She said, putting her hand over her mouth.

Madeline looked on, confused, as the scene at the table began to unfold.

"Rory's here?" Logan hissed at her, clenching his fists together and gritting his teeth.

"Mate-" Finn started, trying to get a word in.

"She's here, on Spring Break with another guy?" Logan asked, his voice low and disturbingly calm.

"Logan-" Colin tried, getting cut off.

"Where?" He questioned, choking the word out.

Madeline, oblivious to the situation, pointed. "Over there. That's her with the blonde pawing her." She pointed to a wall on the other side of the club. They could just barely see the two.

"Bloody hell." Finn moaned, thinking of the last time one of them needed to be bailed out of a Mexican jail.

"Fuck." Colin muttered, taking in the scene.

"God damnit!" Logan roared, pounding his fist on the table, causing the whole table to shake and his shot to spill over. He stood up and began to briskly walk towards the hot-and-heavy couple.

* * *

**AN2**: I know that Rory wouldn't normally do something like this. I know that it's moving waayyyy too fast. BUT, it's Spring Break, it's only a week, and it's a very, very, very important part of the story line. Let me know what you think! 


	4. Jealousy

AN: Wow, thank you all so much for the reviews! As for all your pressing questions from chapter 3, a long AN is on my blog. I answer (or at least address) most of what you guys brought up. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 

"Tris." Rory moaned, loving that thing he was doing to her neck.

"Let's get out of here, Mar." He groaned, pressing his body to hers as much as possible. Still, it wasn't enough.

She had no idea how they got to this. They were dancing, and then there was the feeling of his body pressed tight against hers, and she wasn't sure anymore who made the first move. Then next thing she knew she was being pressed into a nearby wall, without care or concern that she was in public.

She knew it was moving to fast. She hadn't seen him in years. She just broke up with Logan, because he did the same thing she was about to do. But none of it mattered. Space and time ceased to exist. All that mattered was that Tristan's lips on hers felt so great. What mattered was the way his hands roamed her body. The club was so hot, and all she wanted was Tristan. Most of all, she wasn't sad. She wasn't hurt. She wasn't wallowing after Logan right now. Maybe it wasn't fair to just use Tristan so she wouldn't miss Logan so much, but right now, she didn't care.

"My hotel…" She took a breath, biting back a moan as he licked her neck, "or yours?" She asked, gasping as his hands wondered up.

"How about neither?" A very angry, very familiar voice interrupted.

Rory pushed Tristan away in shock. _'Oh my God. This is not happening. It's… not… happening.'_

"Oh my God! What did I just do?" Rory cried, her eyes wide and her expression panicked. If she had known Logan was here she would never have made out with Tristan.

"I don't really think it's appropriate to take _my_ girlfriend to _your_ hotel!" Logan yelled at Tristan, "So why don't you just get lost."

"Girlfriend? Mar, are you dating this guy?" Tristan asked, turning towards Rory.

She looked at him and shook her head no. "It's… complicated." She turned back to Logan, "I didn't know you were here." She told him, feeling sick to her stomach. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to go to Mexico and get over Logan. She was going to party, and let loose, and have no cares or concerns. She most certainly was not supposed to get caught making out with another guy.

He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Obviously. Or else you wouldn't be on your way out the door to fuck him! God Rory!"

Rory narrowed her eyes. Just who did he think he was? It was his fault they were broken up in the first place. He had no right to be so self-righteous. "What the hell gives you the right to be such an ass?"

"I'm your boyfriend! That's what gives me the right!" Logan yelled back at her, seething with anger.

Rory shook her head. "No. That's where you're wrong. You're not my boyfriend anymore. You haven't been since I found out about your harem of bridesmaids."

"Damnit Rory! I still love you! They didn't mean anything." Logan yelled, using all the self control he had to keep from punching the blonde punk that was pawing the love of his life.

"That's just it Logan! They didn't mean anything to you. Are girls really that easy for you to throw around? Like they don't matter?" Rory asked him, angry.

Logan tightened his fists. He all but growled, "What were you about to do with him? I certainly doubt this was starting a lasting relationship?" He turned to face the blonde, "And what the hell are you still doing here?"

Tristan had until this point been mostly silent, but questions were running through his mind. In high school, he had been in love with Rory Gilmore. Over the years, he pushed her to the back of his mind. He had changed. He wasn't the womanizing bastard he was before. But still, when he saw her in that mini skirt and barely there shirt, he couldn't control himself. She was the one who got away. All of a sudden he was brought back to high school. She was a drug and he was happily addicted.

"I'm making sure she's ok." Tristan answered, placing an arm around Rory.

"Would you please tell this jerk you're ok and to leave us alone?" Logan asked, his stance impatient.

Rory stood still. She loved Logan. She desperately, impossibly loved him. But he had hurt her so much. She was experiencing pain and heart break she had never felt before. The only thing that made her feel better was when Tristan's lips were on hers and his hands were roaming over the surface of her body.

She knew she was at a crossroads. She wanted Logan. She wanted nothing more than to be back in his arms again. But damnit, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle him breaking her heart again. And she knew he would. He always did.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at Logan, meeting his gaze. He had no idea it would kill her to say the words just as much as it would kill him. "I believe we were on our way out." With that being said, she grabbed Tristan's arm and pulled him out of the club with her.

She didn't turn around. If she had, she would have seen Logan Huntzberger breaking into a million pieces.

-GG-

"So that's why you're here." Tristan said once they were outside.

She nodded, not looking at him. "Yeah, look, I'm sorry… it's just… I didn't mean to use you-"

"Yeah, you did. First to get over him, and then to hurt him like he hurt you. You meant to." Tristan shrugged, his tone nonchalant. He sounded as if this effected him none.

Rory looked up at him. "You're right, and I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that. God, I've screwed everything up lately." She said, crossing her arms and looking away again as she willed herself not to cry. She would not cry over Logan. She absolutely would not. She felt the tears prickle her eyes. Ok, maybe she would. Damnit!

Tristan ran a hand over his face, thinking, watching. God, he hated to see her look so sad. When he went up to her in the club, he half expected her to slap him. He was shocked and a little confused as to how they ended up against a wall in a night club, making out. But he sure as hell wasn't disappointed.

"Look, you obviously came here wanting to get over him. Do you still want the same thing?" He asked her, placing his hands on her shoulders and urging her to look at him.

She nodded. "Yeah. I love him. God, I love him, but it's not enough. I don't want to hurt anymore."

"Why don't you let me help?" He asked her, lifting a hand to caress her cheek lightly.

"How?" She asked, her breathing shaky as his hand touched her soft face.

"Come back to my hotel with me. Let's finish what we started. We have a week, and I'm a man on a mission. I'll make you forget all about him." Tristan whispered, leaning in and captivating her lips in a sensual kiss that only left her wanting more.


	5. Getting Even

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews! I am going to try to finish this fic up this week... but I don't if I can do it! Rory is VERY OC in this chapter (with some things she says). Remember: It's Spring Break, she's trying to get over Logan, and she's bitter about their relationship... not to mention, she wants to stop hurting. Just keep that in mind.

* * *

Logan returned to the table where Rory's three friends and his two friends sat, waiting. He walked towards them with his shoulders slumped. He looked defeated and heartbroken.

Everyone was silent as he sat down. He noticed someone got more alcohol while he was gone. Logan downed a shot.

"Well?" Colin asked, looking at him.

"Mate?" Finn questioned, taking a long swallow of his own drink.

The three girls all leaned in, interested to hear what had happened. They had saw Rory leave with Tristan in tow, and were extremely curious as to what had happened to cause such a thing.

Logan let out a shaky breath. "She left. With him."

Colin nodded, taking a drink. "Well?"

Logan looked up at his friend. "Well what? She left with him. It's done, over, finished. Obviously, she doesn't want me anymore."

Paris rolled her eyes. Men could be so dense. She had watched as her roommate moped for the past weeks, crying at the drop of a hat. Clearly, Rory wasn't as over Logan as she wanted to be.

Colin looked over at his friend, unable to say anything. He was so sure that Rory and Logan would get over this. He thought they were meant to be.

"Oh please!" Louise said, rolling her eyes as she sipped her drink.

"What love?" Finn asked the pretty blonde.

"Do you really think she's over him just like that?" She asked, snapping her fingers. "No, she's not."

The guys looked at the girl in disbelief.

"Excuse me, did you or did you not just hear that she left with another guy?" Colin asked, his tone patronizing.

"She's right." Paris sighed, shaking her head. _'Men, they're idiots. All of them. And people wonder why there are lesbians.'_

The men all turned to look at her.

She shrugged. "Look, Rory's my best friend. She's been miserable since you guys broke up. She came here to get over you."

Logan put his head in his hands. He really didn't want to think about his Ace getting over him with anyone.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Colin questioned him, looking across the table.

"Do? What can I do? She's out with another guy; cheating on me. We're obviously done." Logan said, looking at Colin like he was an idiot for asking such a dumb question.

Finn snorted, and everyone turned their attention towards the Aussie. "What? Am I the only one who notices what a dumb arse Logan is being?"

Paris nodded. "I agree with you for once. To be honest, that's slightly scary."

At Logan's look of confusion Finn shook his head and began to speak. "What did you do when you thought you and Rory were broken up the first time? You went out and had loads of meaningless sex to get over Rory, because your heart was breaking."

Logan banged his head on the table, groaning. "And look where that got me."

"Oh, I get it!" Colin replied, tapping the table with his fingers.

"Get what?" Logan asked, looking up once again.

Madeline, who had been silent to this point, spoke up. "It's obvious. She's doing the same thing to you that you did to her. If she didn't care anymore, then why would she try to hurt you?"

Logan looked at his friends, realization washing over him. "So what does this mean?" He asked, not sure where to go from this revelation.

Colin answered him. "It means you need to decide if you're going to be a hypocrite, or if you're going to get past what Rory's doing right now and win her back."

-GG-

The next afternoon Rory finally strolled back into the girls' suite. She and Tristan woke up a few hours before and enjoyed a lengthy breakfast in bed, amongst other activities, be for Tristan walked her to her hotel- which coincidentally was near his.

She let herself into the girls' suite, unable to contain the large grin she was wearing. She walked through the living area to go to her room, only to be met by two curious stares.

"Good morning girls." Rory practically sang.

Madeline raised her eyebrows. "It certainly must be for you."

Paris stood up and walked over to her friend. "So?"

Although she tried, Rory was unable to keep the grin away. "So?" She countered smugly.

"You really did, didn't you?" Paris asked her, a bit of awe mixed into her voice.

Rory was so giddy she could barely contain herself. She never understood before why girls were giggly and bouncy… now she did.

"So, I take it Tristan's reputation is well-earned?" Paris asked her dryly.

"You're practically glowing! Still!" Madeline shrieked, watching Rory laugh and smile. "I guess that means you had a good time."

Rory could only nod. "Good is one word for it…"

At this point Louise walked into the room. "Did you have fun last night?"

Rory shrugged, still beaming. "Let's just say I had several rounds of fun." She watched in satisfaction as the girls' mouths all dropped. "I need to go get changed and ready. I want to head to the beach for a few hours, and then later tonight Tristan's going to pick me up for dinner."

"So it wasn't just a one night stand then?" Louise asked, her eyes wide.

Rory smirked, walking away. She opened her door, but called over her shoulder before walking into the bedroom, "Why make it only one night when we're here for seven?"

With that being said, she shut the door, listening as the girls loudly absorbed this information.

-GG-

Twenty minutes later Rory walked back into the living area, where all the girls were in their swimming attire. Paris, of course, had her floppy hat with her.

They all walked down to the beach together and lay out on loungers. Louise went to the bar and ordered them all a round of strawberry margaritas, even though they hadn't had lunch yet.

The girls laughed and talked together, discussing guys and clothes and what they wanted to do while in Mexico.

"Madeline, I'm telling you, I don't want to go back to the same club twice. That's so overdone." Louise insisted, sipping her drink.

"Fine, let's let Rory decide. Rory?" Madeline asked, turning towards the girl.

Rory smiled. "Hmm… it's really up to you girls. Tristan has made it very clear that he's going to be taking me out during the nights. He said you girls can come too, though."

"Oooh… Tristan always did know the best clubs." Louise said, perking up. "And he has hot friends, too."

The girls continued to talk for a while and Rory shut her eyes, content to lie in the warm sun, far, far away from the cold Connecticut winter. After a few moments she grew aware that a shadow was blocking her sun. Opening her eyes, she saw Logan.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, sitting up.

"I need to talk to you, Ace." He told her, squatting beside her and taking her hand in his. She abruptly pulled her hand away from him, jerking her body away from him as well.

"Don't call me that." She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Come on, please. Look, I'll take you back, even though you had a one night stand with DuGrey last night. We'll be even." He pleaded with her, his cocoa eyes searching her sapphire ones.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You honestly think I would take you back?"

"Why not? Like I said, we'll be even."

Rory stood up, grabbing her towel and book. "Get this straight Logan- I don't want you back. Not now, not ever. God, last night wasn't about getting even."

Logan snorted, rolling his eyes. "Please, you go back to some other guy's hotel and have a one night stand, and it's not about getting even? Riiigght."

"For your information, we're going out together again tonight." Rory informed him before turning on her heel and stomping away.

-GG-

"I don't believe the audacity of that butt faced miscreant!" She muttered to herself, shaking her head as she stepped into the elevator.

Last night with Tristan had started out as a way to forget about Logan. Once she found out he was there she did want to hurt him… but mostly she wanted to stop hurting. Tristan had been so gentle last night… he knew exactly what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. He was perfect.

She knew she was acting wild and carefree. But maybe it was time to. She needed to get over Logan, and Tristan was certainly helping her. By the end of the week, she doubted she would remember who Logan Huntzberger was.


	6. Getting You Alone

Chapter 6

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Rory. The girls got ready to go out again, already tipsy from their multitude of drinks on the beach. They hadn't bothered with lunch yet, and it was already dinnertime.

"Oh Juliet…" Louise chirped, "Your Romeo is here."

Rory rolled her eyes, checking out her reflection in the mirror one last time.

"Wow, you look hot." Tristan commented as Rory walked out of the bedroom.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"So, if I'm your Romeo do I get a kiss?" He asked, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her to him. For the life him, he would never know what it was about this woman that addicted him so. He couldn't get enough of her. He thought by actually having her in his bed the addiction would be done… but it didn't happen. He had her as much as any man ever could, and still, she drew him in. She was a Siren and he was under her spell. And damn if he didn't love it.

She pulled him closer to her, grinning wickedly. Her lips hovered over his, but at the last minute she pressed her lips near his ear. "Much more, later."

He laughed, holding her, and they left for the club.

-GG-

Rory looked around their table, feeling awkward. She leaned into Tristan a bit more. His arm was around her and they were laughing and drinking with their friends. He had come to Cancun with two of his friends, James and Dallas. James had hooked up with Paris, while Dallas was with Madeline. That really didn't bother her. Rory was happy her friends were having fun. No, what bothered her was the presence of Louise's date.

Sitting across from Rory at the table, next to Louise, was a very drunk, very funny Australian.

"FINN!" Rory hissed, trying to shut him up.

Finn looked at her. "Love, I'm entertaining here." He waved his arms about theatrically, pointing to the others sitting at the table. "And everyone wants to hear the story."

Rory glared at him. "I'm sure they do, but how about we tell embarrassing Finn stories instead of embarrassing Rory stories."

He gave her an annoyed glance. "Love, what could possibly be embarrassing about me rushing into your class room in full uniform to stop two boys from fighting over you? I thought I looked rather dashing."

She rolled her eyes at him. "How about we talk about the time we were at Steph's party and you were doing the nude table dance? Remember who started dancing with you? You looked rather interested in… the dance partner." She smirked.

He gave her a wounded look. "How was I to know that the redhead in a skirt wasn't a girl? Really, people these days. When I'm drunk, the only things around me in skirts should be women, not men!"

The table erupted in laughter at this point. Yes, Finn was great entertainment. He went back to regaling the group with stories of his drunken escapades. Rory sat back in her seat, smiling at Tristan. She didn't feel half as awkward now. She thought it would be weird for her to be around Finn with a guy other than Logan. She wasn't sure how his friends would react, but so far everything was going great. She supposed it helped that Finn had downed more than his fair share of liquor.

Tristan leaned down to her, whispering, "Hey Mar, wanna dance?"

She looked up at him and smiled, nodding slightly. The two made their way to the dance floor, and soon his hands were on her body, setting fires wherever his fingers touched. As they moved to the rhythm of the music she began to lose all sense of time. She lost sense of everything except Tristan.

-GG-

Tristan looked into her blue eyes. He could hardly believe he was with his Mary. He dreamed about something like this in high school. He thought about her in military school. She was the one girl he tried everything to get out of his head over the years. And now here she was, dancing with him. She would be leaving with him. And tonight, later, she would be going to bed with him. It was everything a guy could ever dream of. The only thing was, once the week was over, so were they. They were just a Spring Break fling, so she could get her mind off her ex. He was the rebound guy. While that should affect him, it sent a little stabbing to his heart.

He pushed those thoughts away, instead, concentrating on the smirk that graced Rory's lips as she brought her hips just slightly closer to his. He held in a groan. She was going to be the death of him by the end of the week.

-GG-

Logan and Colin sat at their small table in the corner of the club. They found out from Finn where Rory was going tonight, and decided to show up there.

"He's all over her." Logan seethed with anger and frustration. He had been nursing drinks all night, and was now fairly drunk.

Colin looked at his friend in sympathy. Logan was miserable without Rory. Now here she was, flaunting another guy in his face.

The two men saw the couple sit down, and the blonde man walk away, leaving Rory alone at the table.

Logan saw this was his opportunity. "This is my chance." He muttered, walking over to where Rory was sitting.

"Logan, wait!" Colin yelled, to no avail. He couldn't help but think this would end badly with Logan being as drunk as he was.

-GG-

Rory was waiting at their table for Tristan to get back with their drinks. While they were away from the table dancing, the rest of the group apparently got the same idea. They came back to find the table occupied by another group, so they grabbed a different one. She wished he would hurry up with her drink. The club was hot, and the dancing just made it hotter. She glanced over at the bar and realized he would be there for a while.

A dark haired guy walked up to her while she was looking at Tristan as he stood at the bar.

"Hey there, why is a beautiful girl like you alone?" The strange guy questioned, coming up to her table and sitting across from her without asking.

Rory looked at him with an 'I don't believe this is happening' expression on her face.

"I'm not alone." She informed him coolly, hoping the obviously drunk guy would take a hint and leave. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"The name's John. What's yours?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "My boyfriend should be back any moment." She informed him, hoping the word 'boyfriend' would deter him. Tristan wasn't her boyfriend, but the other guy didn't know that. She wished Tristan would hurry up.

"Hey hon, is this guy bothering you?" Logan asked, coming up behind Rory and smirking. He sat beside her and put his arm around her, pulling her close.

Rory looked at him with eyes filled with surprise. She had a sense of deja vu, remembering the Male Yale party sophomore year, when he came up to her and pretended to be her boyfriend to make Jordan Chase go away.

"Uh…" She couldn't find her voice. This was all too confusing. She could smell the liquor on both men, but couldn't choose between the lesser of the two apparent evils.

Logan raised an eyebrow at her, and she realized that John was still there. Putting on a fake, plastic smile, she replied, "No _hon_, John here was just about to leave."

Logan continued to glare at John, and the other man took the hint, walking away. Smirking, Logan turned to her.

"Well Ace, it seems I finally have you alone."

"Ugh." She breathed, putting her elbows on the table and placing her head in her hands. "What do you want Logan?"

"You." He replied, taking her wrist and using his other hand to lift her chin up to look into his eyes.

She saw the honesty in his cocoa eyes, the pleading. "Logan… don't make this hard."

He let out a humorless laugh. "Hard, Ace? It already is. You want to talk about making this hard, fine. Let's talk about making this hard."

He let go of her wrist and her chin, but she still met his gaze.

"Damnit Rory! Do you have any idea how fucking hard it is to watch you with another man? Do you know how hard it is for me to see you walk away from me, with some other guy hanging all over you? You think me wanting to talk to you is hard? Try watching the love of your life to leave to go fuck someone else. That's hard." He told her, trying but failing to keep his voice calm.

She looked at him and shook her head. Why, oh why did he have to come up to her? She was successfully starting to put him behind her, and then he told her this… and damn if she didn't start to feel bad for him. Steeling herself, she began to speak, fighting to keep her voice from cracking.

"How do you think I felt in that room with those bridesmaids, Logan? God, how do you think it felt for me to listen to them talk about having sex with you? All of them! Not just one!"

He looked down at the table and then back up at her. "Probably similar to how I feel now. If you wanted revenge, you've got it." He blew out a breath, muttering a curse. "I honestly thought we were over when I did what I did. If I had any idea that you would have ever taken me back, I would never have looked at another woman."

"But you did."

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. And I unintentionally hurt you. So now you're intentionally hurting me."

Glancing up, he saw Tristan approaching the table with their drinks.

"Just let me talk to you one more time. At lunch, dinner, whatever. Please, Ace. Give me one chance to explain, clear the air, get closure, or start afresh. Just hear me out." He pleaded, standing.

"Logan…" She trailed off, closing her eyes. She wanted to say no. She should say no.

"Ok. Dinner. Tomorrow night."

He was gone once she opened her eyes, and Tristan was there, setting her drink in front of her. Picking it up, she took a long gulp. What did she just do?


	7. Can't Get My Mind Off Of You

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry I made you wait almost a month. Things have just been so crazy! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short after making you wait a month. I'm goingout of town ina few hours, so it was eitherfinish the chapter nowor make you wait a couple moredays. Things have greatly calmed down, so I have more time to write now, and should have more frequent updates. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Chapter 7 

Rory leaned into Tristan's embrace, enjoying the safety of his arms. They were currently sitting with the rest of the group at a table. A few hours had passed since she had been cornered by Logan. She was still mentally kicking herself for agreeing to have dinner with him.

Why, oh why, had she agreed? What could have possibly caused her to say yes?

"You ok?" Tristan whispered in her ear, leaning even closer to her as he noticed the glazed look on her face.

"Uh, yeah. I just spaced out for a minute." She replied, smiling at him.

He nuzzled his face in her neck, kissing the soft skin there. "Do you want to go?" He murmured, smiling slightly.

She grinned when she saw the look in his eyes. His blue eyes were intense, the expression on his face leaving little doubt for what he wanted to do.

"Let's go." She whispered into his ear.

Within minutes they were out of the club and on their way back to her hotel room. Rory knew that Louise wouldn't be returning, and she doubted Madeline would, either. Frankly, she didn't care if Paris returned or not. The girls each had their own rooms in the suite and Rory had to deal with Doyle being around when she lived with Paris.

Tristan looked at Rory and smiled. Had anyone told him that Rory Gilmore would ever pay any attention to him he wouldn't have believed it. She was always unattainable for him. She was always too good for him. She never wanted him before, and she made that clear to everyone. But now she was here, going up to her hotel room with him where he would do unspeakable things to her all night as she screamed his name again and again.

Tristan held Rory's hand as they made their way up to the room. The scent of her perfume was driving him insane. The only thing stopping him from taking her right then and there against the wall of the elevator was the elderly couple they were sharing the elevator with.

As their eyes met he realized Rory was as impatient as he was. She was doing that sexy lip biting thing that made him lose it.

"Four more floors," He whispered to her, allowing his hand to trail up and down her back, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

She licked her lips, watching as they arrived three floors away from their destination. She cursed their luck at getting stuck in an elevator with another couple. She was never one for large acts of PDA, and she certainly wasn't the poster child for sex in public places, but Tristan made her lose control in so many ways she never had before.

Their intention was to have fun and make her forget about Logan. He did that and so much more. She pushed away the doubt in her mind, telling her that somehow over the past few days she began to think of this as more. She had only been here in Mexico for a few days with Tristan, and already her thoughts were with him when they weren't together. How could she possibly spend the rest of the week around him and not get attached?

As the elevator doors opened she felt her arm being pulled and her thoughts fled her. She was out of the elevator before she realized what was going on. One look to Tristan's impatient, determined face made her realize they were there. Smirking at him she put the card key in the slot and opened the door, grabbing at his shirt as she did and kissing him with all the need and passion that had been building throughout the night.

By the time the door finished clicking shut they were halfway to her room, their hands traveling each others skin and their clothes in varying levels of disarray.

-GG-

Several hours later Tristan woke up to feel a weight on his chest. Glancing down, he saw Rory's brunette locks splayed across his arm as she snuggled up towards him, her naked body pressed to his. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, not wanting to let go. That was when it hit him: He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to watch Rory Gilmore walk out of his life at the end of the week. He didn't want to watch her go back to her ex. He didn't want to say goodbye to her in a few days and never wake up with her in his arms again.

As her eyes began to flutter, signaling that she was waking up, Tristan made a quick decision. He wasn't going to let her go without trying to keep her in his arms. He would do whatever it took to have her in his arms permanently by the end of the week.

"Good morning." He whispered as she yawned, opening her eyes.

Rory smiled softly. "Morning." She buried her head into his chest, enjoying the warmth that his body offered.

They just laid there for a while, enjoying the feeling of being in bed next to the other, pretending the rest of the world didn't exist.

-GG-

"So, how is it? Meet any hot, sexy, blonde haired blue eyed devils there?" Lorelai chirped into the phone later that day.

Rory groaned, leaning back on the couch. Tristan left after breakfast and she dressed in comfortable clothes, just relaxing, before she called Lorelai. "Who told you?"

Lorelai pretended to be shocked. "As if I would ever reveal my sources! I certainly wouldn't tell you that the person who informed me of this recent development was editor of the YDN this year before being ousted due to her dictator like qualities!"

"I should have known Paris would tell you." Rory sighed into the phone, wondering when Paris and her mother had gotten so close. It was something she noticed after she made up with her mom a few months prior.

"I told you you'd need condoms!" Lorelai shouted triumphantly, ignoring the shocked looks Taylor sent her as she reached for a bag of marshmallows and added them to her basket.

"MOM!" Rory hissed, clearly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had took.

"What? I did!"

"So not the point."

"It doesn't matter. Tell mommy all about your new sex toy." Lorelai chirped, grimacing when she realized Dean was stocking jolly ranchers near her and heard what she just said. Lorelai hurried towards the cash register, tripping Kirk in the process.

Rory sighed. Lorelai was worse than Louise when it came to girl talk. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, are you bringing this new se-" Lorelai stopped speaking, noticing that Reverend Skinner was standing nearby, speaking to Taylor about sponsoring a church function of some sort.

"Err… new puppy. Will you be bringing your new puppy home?" She asked, quickly covering.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Rory asked, confused.

"Fine, fine." Lorelai insisted as she picked up her bags of goodies and left the store. "Now tell me all about this new boy. Are you bringing him back with you?"

"Of course not!" Rory said as she picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip before continuing. "It's just a Spring Break thing. No big deal."

"Ha!"

"What?"

"I said 'Ha' as in sarcasm, as in you don't do no strings. Remember Logan? That started as no strings." Lorelai pointed out, rolling her eyes. Would her daughter ever learn?

"Totally different scenarios. Besides, weren't you the one who handed me the condoms to use on Spring Break?"

"And obviously it was good that I did!" Lorelai yelped.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yes mom, you were right." She sighed, glancing at the time. "I know we haven't talked much these last few days, but I really do need to go. I'm meeting Logan for dinner, so I need to get ready now."

"Whoa, back that thing up!" Lorelai stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, setting her bags down and causing Andrew to almost fall as he bumped into her. "You're meeting who?"

"Logan." Rory meekly said, biting her lip and wishing she left that piece of information out.

"Logan, as in Tristan changed his name to Logan? Or are we talking about a new Logan, one who you just met on Spring Break and is not a Huntzberger? Mommy's not thrilled with the whole multiple partners thing, but I can get used to it." Lorelai rambled, not noticing that Miss Patty was listening in on her conversation with a hand-held recorder, catching every word a few feet away.

"Mom."

"No, really, it's ok. You're young, you're in college. I can get used to this. So this Logan, is he from another state? Like Texas? Washington? You don't know? Speak. Now. Please. Give mommy something to go on before she has a stroke thinking you're finally out of your pretty little mind and you decided to go out with Logan." Lorelai pleaded, knowing it was a lost cause.

"I promise I'll explain everything later. I just really, really need to go now."

"Fine. But… just don't get hurt kid. I love you."

"I won't. And I love you too, mom. Bye."

Both Gilmore girls hung up their phones, thinking about the conversation. Lorelai wanted her daughter to explain everything to her. She had no idea what Rory was thinking.

Rory had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was that her ex-boyfriend would be picking her up for dinner in an hour, and the person she couldn't get her mind off of was the man she was currently sleeping with.


	8. Confrontations

**AN:** There are only like, 1, maybe 2 more chapters left. If you guys want me to, I can make an alternate ending (a third chapter)so that in one ending Logan ends up with Rory, and in the other one Tristandoes, so everyone is happy. Let me know!I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long. Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 8

Rory opened the door on the second knock. Logan was early. He was never early. And fifteen minutes, too.

"Tristan, uh, come in." She said in surprise, her eyes widening as she saw him standing in front on her. She led him to the middle of the room, where she sat on the couch.

"Hey." He grinned, blatantly checking her out. "You look great. You want to go?"

"Go?" She croaked out, licking her lips. She hadn't informed Tristan that she would be having dinner with Logan tonight. Oh no, no, no, no!

He shrugged, "Out. Dinner, dancing, whatever."

"Um, actually, I already have plans." She told him, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh." He straitened. "With who? I know Louise is with Finn, and-"

"Logan," She whispered, looking at the plush carpet as she burrowed the tip of her high heeled sandal into it, wishing she could disappear. She knew she had no reason to feel guilty. All she and Tristan were doing was having meaningless sex. But somewhere, somehow, it began to mean something to her. And now she was left with guilt.

Tristan's shoulder's drooped. "Oh." He chocked out, his body stiffening. Logan? She went back to him?

"We're having dinner… I wasn't going to, but then I said yes, so now…"

"So now you're having dinner with him." Tristan finished for her, his tone cold, his body stiff.

Their eyes met, and he shook his head. They were surrounded by silence for moments, until finally, mercifully, he broke it.

"I should have known. I mean, this is Rory Gilmore I'm trying to get."

"What?" She asked, now thoroughly confused.

He let out a humorless laugh. "Nothing. Never mind. Have fun." He told her as he turned around to leave.

"No, Tris, wait!" She called, jumping up and grabbing his arm, spinning him around towards her. "What is wrong?"

Tristan just looked at her. She always was so naïve to the effect she had on him. She always had been, and God help him, always would be.

"Nothing, go back to the cheating bastard who broke your heart. See if I care!" He snapped, pulling his arm away from her. He was angry. Angry at himself for caring. Angry at her for not. Angry at Logan for existing.

"Tristan!" She yelled, grabbing his arm again. "Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you?"

She had never seen him like this before. His eyes were dull, like they were the night he was being sent to military school. His shoulders were slumped. But he was angry. Pissed, even.

"What is it that you want, Rory?" A very angry Tristan asked her, his tone biting.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing with me?"

"Getting over Logan." She answered him. "You know that!" Thoughts were racing through her head. Why was he acting like this? It was just a silly fling to him, right? It was just sex. They made that clear from the start.

"Do? Do I really know that?" He shook his head, running his hands through his hair. He wanted her. He wanted her in his life in every single way imaginable. He wanted her by his side. He had wanted her for years, and here she was, so close… yet so far. He paced the room, shaking his head. Finally, standing before her, he looked into her eyes. "Is that what you're really doing? Getting over Logan?"

"What else would this be?" Rory cried, confused, hurt, and slightly angry. She felt as if she was being pulled from every direction. Feel this. Think that. Do this. Go there. Take that. She didn't know what to feel or think anymore.

Tristan felt his heart drop with her statement. His hopes and dreams crashed. No matter what, Rory Gilmore would never feel the same way for him that he felt for her. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Are you really forgetting him? Or are you just stringing us both along?" He asked harshly, his tone harsh, angry.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled, half angry and half something she couldn't identify.

"Nothing. Nothing. At least nothing that you're willing to offer me." He finally said, turning around and shutting his eyes tightly, attempting to regain his composure. He flashed her a sad smile as he faced her again.

"I guess it's true. What goes around comes around." Tristan stated before walking out, not bothering to turn around to look back at her.

Rory sank down to sit on the couch, feeling an unexplained loss. She stared at her hands, trying to keep the tears at bay. She was so confused. She didn't want a relationship. She had this huge mess with Logan to figure out. But if she didn't want a relationship, then why did she feel like some important part of her just walked out the door?

She sniffled, wanting to run after him. She wanted to stop him. Rory wasn't sure why, but she just wanted him.

Before she could stand and leave the room to find Tristan, a knock at the door jarred her out of her thoughts.

He came back! He wasn't walking out. He would apologize for yelling, and they would talk through everything, and all would be right.

Rory hurried to open the door, a smile curving across her face. "Hey Tr-, Logan." She stuttered, staring dumbly at the blonde man standing in front of her. The blonde man that had brown tones to his hair, rather than sun kissed platinum tones. The man that had cocoa colored eyes instead of piercing sapphire ones. It was then that she realized he was the wrong man. He wasn't the one she wanted.

"Hey Ace! Ready to go?" Logan asked, smiling that charming smile of his. Rather than make her melt like that smile once did, it made her want to hurl an object at him.

"Logan, I'm not so sure this is such a good id-"

"Nope Ace, you promised me dinner, now let's go." Logan told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him.

Rory just nodded. They did need to talk. "Let's go."


	9. Let Me Take Some Time

AN: Thanks so much for reading & reviewing you guys!Ok, so this is the last real chapter.To be honest, I don't like this chapter, but it was needed to set up the endings. **There will be an alternate ending!** They should both be up by tomorrow night. Oh, and thanks to both Ally & Rikki for reading over the chapter!

PhotoboothRomance: As I've said, there will be an alt. ending. I see no problem with that. If that annoy's you all I can suggest is don't read it. Also, I write mostly by just sitting at the computer and typing. That's how I come up with ideas. If you don't like the way I write, well that's your problem, not mine. Sorry if this sounds harsh, but having read many reviews by you to myself and other writers, I felt that someone needed to say it.

* * *

Chapter 9

They were silent the entire walk to the restaurant. Logan took her to the place he had lunch with Colin and Finn the day before. When he ordered he thought of Rory. Logan was grateful he would get to share a meal with her here, knowing she would love it.

When they arrived at the restaurant he slipped the hostess a bill and they were quickly seated, with Rory glaring at him.

"Drinks?" The waitress asked them.

"Will be needed." Logan muttered under his breath, noticing Rory's chilly behavior.

Rory glared at him before ordering a margarita.

Once the waitress left she looked at him.

"So…" She started, looking across the booth at him.

"So…" He replied, looking back at her.

"What are we doing here, Logan?"

"I fucked up, Rory. I know that."

"Yes, you did." She replied honestly.

"But you've got to believe me, I never thought I was really cheating on you. Please, please believe me." Logan pleaded, reaching for her hand and encasing it in his.

Rory sighed, taking her hand away as the waitress brought their drinks. They ordered and the waitress left them alone to talk.

"It doesn't matter what I believe at the moment, what matters is that you were with other women when we were apart." She told him, staring at her drink.

"And you are with Tristan. To me, we're not broken up, but to you, we are. How is that different?" He asked her, shaking his head.

"It's different because I told you we're broken up! You didn't even have the courtesy to break up with me!"

"Rory, you are my first relationship. How was I supposed to know how this whole taking a break thing works? How?"

"It doesn't take a genius." She commented, taking a drink.

Logan leaned back, looking at her. "Tell me you don't still love me. Honestly tell me that, and I'll leave you alone."

Rory paused, biting her lip. This was it. All she had to do was tell him, and then he would leave her alone. But was she really ready to close the Logan part of her life for good? "It's not that simple." She finally whispered, refusing to meet him eyes.

Logan leaned forward, capturing her face gently in his hands, holding her gaze to meet his. "Are you still in love with me? If not, tell me, and I'll be gone."

Rory bit her lip, willing herself to say something, anything. "I-I, I can't. I can't do this right now."

His voice was firm. "Tell me you don't love me, Rory. Ace, just say it and I'm out of here on the next plane with Finn and Colin."

She needed to say it. Everything would be so easy if she could just tell him she didn't love him anymore. But was that really true? Had she honestly given herself a chance to sort through her feelings?

"Tell me that spending time with me at the Vineyard, those feelings, they're gone. Tell me you don't want to come home from a long day at YDN dealing with Bill and Paris to have me massage your feet and listen to you complain about A.K.'s latest article." He continued, still holding her face gently in his hands, rubbing his thumb along the side.

Sure, she was confused, but in all her lies, anger, and confusion, she knew that unfortunately she couldn't lie to him like that. She knew she still loved him, at least in some capacity. But was it worth still being with him? Damn him to hell. She came here to Mexico to forget him. To get over him. Now, instead of getting over him, she was left with an even bigger mess. She also cared about Tristan, but was it enough to start a relationship?

"I need… I need to think. I need some time. To deal. Just, to figure things out on my own. Without you, without Tristan. Just me. Can you give me that?"

Logan nodded. "I can give you time, Ace."

Their food arrived at that moment, halting their conversation. Rory was grateful not to have to talk anymore. She needed to figure everything out, and she knew she needed to do it alone. She needed to decide if she could forgive Logan, and she needed to decide if she wanted more than a week of fun from Tristan.

-GG-

Rory arrived back at the suite surprised to see Louise there. As soon as Louise saw Rory, she put down the magazine she had been flipping through and looked pointedly at Rory.

"Well?" She asked, crossing her arms and getting comfortable.

"Well what?" Rory asked, grabbing two bottles of water and handing one to Louise as she sat next to her.

"I heard all about your date with Logan from Finn. So tell me all the details!"

Rory sighed, leaning back on the sofa. "I'm just… confused."

"About?"

"Everything! I mean, Tristan's all upset, and-"

Louise's jaw dropped in shock. "Hold on!" She looked at Rory in anticipation. "Tristan's upset? Over Logan? You told him? Details! Now!" Louise was now wide eyed, practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. The girl loved drama.

Rory rolled her eyes before explaining the events of the past few hours to Louise. The blonde looked like she was in heaven with all the drama.

"God, this is even better than a soap opera." She finally muttered, once Rory was done explaining the events.

"Gee, thanks. Really. God, what are you, my mother? I swear, she's enjoying this way too much, and obviously, you are too!"

It was lost cause. That she was sure of. Between Louise and Lorelai, Rory didn't have a chance. The two were getting an extreme kick out of watching "Mary" having such large boy issues.

"Well, duh!" Louise got up, grabbing for some ice cream. She brought a container of chocolate fudge brownie and two spoons over.

"The question is what are you going to do?"

Rory sighed. "I don't know. Tristan is great, he cares for me, and he would never hurt me. I'm finally seeing Tristan, the real him, the one he never let me see in Chilton. And I really, really like this Tristan… but I've been with Logan for a while. Can I really just throw that all away?"

Louise shrugged. "I don't know. Only you do. But I suggest you figure out what you want soon, because it's not fair to keep stringing them both along."

"I'm not-"

Louise shot Rory a glare. "Whether you realize it or not, you're stringing them both along, and it's not fair to either Logan or Tristan."

Rory sighed, putting her spoon down. She got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Rory looked back at Louise. "I don't know. Maybe a walk on the beach will help me clear my head."


	10. Trory Ending

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! I've had a lot of fun writing this. Here's the Trory ending. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Trory Ending

Tristan looked out at the water as he kicked at the sand. It was his last day here. Instead of leaving rejuvenated and ready to head back to school, he felt like a mess. He hadn't felt like this since he was sixteen and being sent away. Funny how both times in his life he felt this way it was rooted somehow to Rory Gilmore.

He should have known better. The second he saw her in the club he should have turned around and walked away. But no, he didn't do that. Instead, he did the dumbest thing he could possibly imagine. He offered to let her use him. He practically asked her to break his heart. And obliviously as ever, she did.

What was it about Rory Gilmore that always led to him getting hurt? Why couldn't she just be another girl? Why did she get under his skin, making him feel more than anyone ever had before? After all these years, why was it still her?

He shook his head, sinking down to sit on the sand, staring out at the waves. He rested his elbows on his knees and just watched the water. A few drunken guys were stumbling along, beer in their hands and singing. That was supposed to be him this week. James, Dallas, and Tristan were all supposed to be drunk and loving it. Enjoying college life. Living Spring Break, sleeping with random girls. Instead, he got his heart broken.

-GG-

Rory walked along the sand in her bare feet. She held her sandals in her hand, enjoying the feel of sand between her toes. Her flight was leaving later that day, and she would be back home that night. Her mind was a lot clearer. She spent a lot of time walking along the beach the past few days, just trying to figure things out on her own. And in that time, she came to a few realizations.

She loved Logan, she really did. But somewhere along the line, the love she felt for him changed. It was no longer deep, intense, long-lasting relationship type love. It was the love she felt for Dean, and for Jess. It was the love of a past relationship. One that's time was over.

Besides, she didn't think she could ever really forgive him.

He may not have thought he was cheating on her, but that didn't change what he did. Perhaps she could have forgiven him if he had told her himself. But the fact was he let her find out from the girls themselves. It hurt to realize that their relationship was over, but she knew it would hurt even more to stay with him. She couldn't do it.

Tristan, on the other hand, would never hurt her. This much she knew. He did everything possible the past week to help her. And she took advantage of it, hurting him in the process. She knew that no matter what, he would be there for her. She never really gave him a chance in high school. To be honest, she didn't give him a fair chance this week. Maybe it was time to give him a chance, a real, fair, honest chance. Now, she just needed to find him before his flight left.

Rory turned to the right, ready to head to his hotel, when a group of drunken guys singing along together stepped in front of her, not realizing that they caused her to stumble. She couldn't regain her balance, and felt herself begin to fall on the sand, when she landed on something soft. A person.

"I am so sorry!" She exclaimed, getting up and brushing the sand off her clothes.

"Rory?" The person asked, surprised.

Rory looked up, staring into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Tristan." She breathed, a smile flitting across her lips.

"I thought you'd be out celebrating with your boyfriend." He bitterly said, looking back down at the sand in disgust.

"He's not boyfriend." She told him, crouching back down to sit by him.

"Really. Could have fooled me." He replied, not meeting her gaze. Why wouldn't she just go on and leave him alone while she got back with that jerk? At least then he could lick his wounds in peace and move on. Again.

"Well, I can't date him. Not when I care about someone else." She said softly, putting her hand on his face, causing him to meet her eyes.

"Someone else?" Tristan asked carefully, wanting to be sure he was hearing correctly.

She smiled. "Yes, someone else. I've actually known this person for years. He's great; I think you'll like him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, huge ego, big on biblical nicknames, but great sex…"

Tristan smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "So you like this guy a lot?"

"Yeah, a lot." She whispered, leaning in to capture his lips with her own, in a kiss that left no room for doubt about what she was feeling.

"You're sure? You want me, and not Logan?" Tristan asked, breaking his lips from hers. He didn't want to ask, but he couldn't risk it. He needed to be sure.

Rory looked deep into his eyes before answering him. "I love Logan. I really do."

Tristan felt his heart start to drop, his hopes beginning to crash.

"_But_," She continued, forcing him to continue looking at her, "I'm not in love with him. I'll probably always care about him. I can't just turn my feelings off or pretend that we were never together. But I don't want him anymore. I don't want to be with him. There's too much hurt there, on both our parts. I can't trust him anymore."

She pressed her lips to his. "I do, however, want to be with you."

Tristan smiled, muttering, "And I want to be with you," before deepening the kiss.

In that moment, any lingering doubts she had fled. She knew she made the right decision. She would always care for Logan in some capacity, but she didn't want to be with him anymore. She wanted a man she could trust and depend on. She wanted someone who would love her, respect her, and treat her right. She needed someone who would fit in both in her grandparent's world and her mother's. Rory knew she found that with Tristan.

They broke apart, smiling. "You know, make-up sex is the best, and I think this officially qualifies as an argument." She murmured, kissing him again.

Tristan smirked, standing up and pulling her with him. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked, leading her to his hotel room. He finally had his Mary, and he didn't intend to let her go anytime soon.


	11. Rogan Ending

**AN:** Thanks for all the wonderful comments, everyone!Obviously, chapter 10 hasn't happened in this part. I've had so much fun writing this. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 11

Rogan Ending

Rory slowly packed up her clothes, ready to go home. She hadn't talked to Tristan since he left the room the day she went out with Logan. She had done nothing but think over the past few days. She thought about Logan, she thought about Tristan, and she thought about herself.

She had been right when she told Logan she needed time. The past few days she spent time with the girls, going dancing, drinking, and getting a little sun. She did spring break the way she should have without Tristan. Slowly, she came to a few realizations.

Tristan was a good friend. He had been there to help her have a good time. But she didn't want a relationship with him. Honestly, she couldn't have one with him right now. As angry as she was, she still loved Logan. And that wasn't going away any time soon.

She knew that once she got back to New Haven, things would need to be straightened out. She hadn't forgotten about the bridesmaids. She wasn't over that. But she also knew that all relationships had obstacles. If she really, truly loved Logan, they would make it through this. And she did.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Paris called in the room, going over her checklist of items to remember to take.

"Yes Paris, packed and ready." Rory replied, rolling her eyes.

"Front and center Gilmore!" Paris barked out, pointing to a spot next to Madeline and Louise.

Rory sighed, walking over to stand beside the blonde and the brunette, across from Paris.

"She's still like this?" Madeline whispered, shooting a glare at Paris.

"You should see her when she's with my mother." Rory muttered, dropping her bags to set on the floor beside the other girl's stuff.

"This is ridiculous!" Louise huffed, crossing her arms.

"Trust me, it's easier if you go along with it." Rory said, shaking her head.

"Dirty clothes all packed?" Paris called off the list, pen poised.

"Check." The girls muttered, all obviously annoyed.

"Souvenirs?"

"Check"

"Pictures?"

"Check."

"Good! Let's go, if you don't hurry we'll miss our flights." Paris barked at them, shooing them out of the room.

"Yeah, because that little drill sergeant routine of yours didn't take up any time at all." Louise bit back, marching out the door. As much as she enjoyed spending time with Paris, she could only deal with her friend for so long. A week was about four days too much.

-GG-

Several hours later Paris and Rory's plane landed in New Haven.

"Ready to head back?" Paris asked, yawning, as she looked at Rory.

"Actually, I need to go do something. I'll call you if I'm not coming back tonight, ok?" Rory told Paris as she pulled out her phone to call a cab.

Paris shrugged, heading towards the parking lot. She was ready to go home and sleep in her own bed.

-GG-

Logan poured himself a shot as he sat alone in his apartment. He had come home several days before, intent on keeping his promise to Rory and giving her time. Home. It didn't feel like home. Not without Rory there with him. Her pictures made it home. Her fragrance made it home. Without her, it was a cold bachelor pad. It was a prison, haunting him with her memories. Without her, it was hell.

He frowned, hearing a noise in the hall and stood up to go check on it.

Rory stood in front of the door, debating knocking on it. She began her nervous pacing, a habit she had picked up from Paris.

What if he moved on? What if he was tired of waiting? What if he didn't want her anymore? What if-

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Logan asked, standing in the open doorway.

"Uh, I… you." Rory inwardly kicked herself. Where was the proof of the Yale education her dad was paying so much money for? When did she lose the ability to put together a normal sentence? "I need to talk to you." She finally spat out, taking a deep breath and following him into the apartment. The very apartment she used to live in with him.

She sat on the couch, looking at him. He was confused, that much was obvious.

"Are you still waiting for me?" She finally asked him, looking into his cocoa colored eyes, hoping, praying he would say yes.

"God, yes." He answered, leaning forward, bracing his elbows on his knees.

"I'm sorry, I really am." She said, still looking at him.

He let out a breath. So this was it. She was here to tell him she didn't love him anymore.

"I've been a hypocrite." She finally told him, looking down, ashamed.

Wait, hypocrite? That didn't sound like the beginning of a 'leave-me-the-hell-alone' speech.

"Ace?" He questioned quietly, almost afraid to hope.

"I was angry, so angry. I still am. But then, I realized, I love you. I really, truly love you. And if I want to be with you, I guess I'm going to have to accept that relationships take work. You didn't handle things well when we were apart, but I didn't do any better this time." Rory explained, sniffling.

"What does this mean?" Logan asked her, crouching in front of her, taking his hand and wiping the few stray tears from her face.

"It means I want to work things out. I want to work us out." She answered him, finally meeting his gaze. "That is, if you still want to."

"There's nothing in this world I want more." He answered her honestly.

Logan sat on the couch, pulling her into his arms and cradling her. They had a lot to work through. It wouldn't be easy. They had both done a lot to hurt each other. But he had faith that they would work through it together. They loved each other, and there was nothing in the world they couldn't get through, as long as they remembered that.


End file.
